


Trollhunters: A Series of Disjointed Drabbles

by IncognitoPhenomenon



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Waltolomew, a series of drabbles made from prompts over on discord, also i may make the kids Suffer so watch out for that, because i love this show, this is also writing practice for me so yaaay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPhenomenon/pseuds/IncognitoPhenomenon
Summary: A series of drabbles for Trollhunters made from prompts or ideas that have popped up in my head! Length may vary. Ranges from pure angst to fluff to crazy humor. Enjoy.





	Trollhunters: A Series of Disjointed Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt out of the first four! Enjoy.  
> PROMPT 1: Aaarrrgghh trying to impress Blinky with knowledge he learned about humans (Either cute or goes horribly wrong)

It was a known fact that Aarghaumont, or AAARRRGGHH!, wasn’t the most expressive of Trolls, and this was much more obvious with his longtime companion, Blinkous Galadrigal, nickname Blinky. He was large and bulky, but despite his size and other physical qualities, he was the least likely to be noticed due to his solid silence in group conversation. In contrast, Blinky was a loud and blabbering Troll of a scholar, shorter than Aaarrrgghh but had _four arms_ and _six eyes_ and was always eager to please and share his vast knowledge. Despite these differences, the two struck up a great companionship that has lasted centuries. To say they were perfect for each other is an understatement – it’s almost if they were _made_ for each other. Their dynamic was simple but deep; he was the silent but strong type, and Blinky was to be the loud but small one, a mutual agreement kept through many years.

So when Aaarrrgghh offered to display his new knowledge on humans to Blinky through a presentation using puppetry on a night Master Jim had other duties to attend to, it was no surprise that Blinky was, well, _surprised,_ by the sudden change in their dynamic.

Aaarrrgghh had brought Blinky to the Hero’s Forge where at the center of it lay a wooden stage that rose to fit the quiet troll’s height. There were even red drapes installed to it, how utterly meticulous!

To the sides of the stage were Tobias and Claire, who were discussing preparations and ensuring they understood the flow of the presentation. In the boy’s hands were puppets wearing clothes reminiscent of ancient travelers in centuries gone by, while the girl was finishing her review of their script. Upon seeing Blinky and Aaarrrgghh, the two smiled and waved. It was certainly a no-brainer that his hulking companion needed aid for his show, but how in Deya’s grace did they convince Vendel to allow this?

Then Draal arrived from the other side of the Forge, a troll who was known for his aggressive war-like attitude and mostly spoke of brutality and savagery in response to almost everything, holding a box full of figures and their tiny gnome ally, Chompsky. Even NotEnrique, their local changeling, had come with.

Well, this was certainly something that Blinky was looking forward to. What ventures could this entail? Aaarrrgghh coming up with the idea in the first place was adorable enough as it is.

“Aaarrgghh, what... _is_ all this?” Blinky asked his companion, a look of complete awe in all of his six, yellow eyes, his hands gesturing wildly.

“Presen-tay-shun for Blinky,” responded the Krubera in a low but endearing voice. He lightly patted the scholar’s head before moving to greet the others, a habit the troll did whenever he wanted to reassure him. It was annoyingly effective.

Aaarrrgghh then pointed to a spot in front of the stage. “Sit here.”

The group conglomerated at the stage, talking in hushed whispers and hand gestures that Blinky could not translate as he sat on the ground of the Forge. After finishing their discussion, the group went backstage and came back a few minutes later in costumes, varying from looking like cavemen to British captains.

From behind, Vendel came in and quietly sat beside Blinky. At first, the scholar was worried by his presence, until he saw his amused expression. Of course, he too would be engaged in something so unlike Aaarrrgghh to do, even if it required the Hero’s Forge.

“We-e-elcome to tonight’s show!” Tobias cheerfully announced in a set of orange rags spotted with black dots. “Specially directed by our local lovable Troll, Aaarrrgghh!” He pointed to the Troll who sported a big toothy grin in his brown short and suspenders. Blinky immediately recognized that he was imitating him, making him flush.

Claire then took the spotlight in her captain costume. “Tonight’s show is named ‘A Short Summary of Human History’, inspired by our special scholar Blinkous Galadrigal, whose wisdom rivals that of the Veneral Bedehilde.”

“Though our Trollhunter couldn’t join us tonight, we hope that you’ll find this history lesson a smashing hit!” Tobias finished, and then the play began.

Everyone was enjoying themselves: Many of the scenes were recreated with the children narrating over Aaarrrgghh waving and playing with dolls in various costumes while Chompsky and NotEnrique acted out characters in funny lines. Draal had his special short segments with discussing tactics of wars and the travels of history’s greatest leaders and explorers. Even Vendel laughed and chuckled at the humorous acts displayed onstage.

The show lasted about a few hours, and though Blinky already knew much of human history in the first place, he admitted that there were gaps in his knowledge that the play helpfully provided. He especially enjoyed the look of pure excitement on Aaarrrgghh’s bright smile, something that he treasured so very much in their companionship.

Then the play was over, and Vendel quietly asked that they clean up as soon as possible as he left the Hero’s Forge. Ah, the Elder Troll was the same as ever.

All of Blinky’s hands clapped as the actors bowed and exited the stage. “Bravo, bravo, I say! What an excellent presentation!”

The group did a coordinated fistbump with each other upon getting down. Claire remarked to Tobias about _how this was a really great way to learn history_ , and he couldn’t help but agree. Aaarrrgghh bowed to Draal as he removed his fake eyepatch, showing his gratefulness, which the spiky Troll happily returned.

Aaarrrgghh then walked to Blinky, awaiting a response with a large grin. The children walked alongside him, also silent.

Blinky quickly gave the large Troll a hug, bunting his forehead to his. “You were amazing onstage, all of you! While I am happily impressed with the coordination and effort put into this show you’ve put on, I am curious. Why’d you do this in the first place?”

“You teach me many times,” he pointed to Blinky and then to himself for emphasis, “now, me teach you.”

“Yeah, the big guy overheard us talking about some history lesson at school a week ago and came up with the idea,” interjected Tobias. “So we all got together and pitched in! Jim was gonna play a warrior, but well, he wasn’t here, so, heh.”

“Oh, that is simply excellent.” Blinky put his hands together in appreciation. He looked to Aaarrgghh with more zeal than ever. “Ah, but I also have some questions about the Spanish Inquisition, may I ask them?”

Claire perked up, as if expecting this. “Go ahead!” She took out her phone and started answering Blinky’s queries, with Tobias pitching in ever so rarely.

As the group settled and Draal finished deconstructing the stage, Blinky had exhausted all of his curiosity for the moment. Aaarrrgghh then brought one of the boxes over, and when Blinky looked in, his expression piqued with a sparking fervor.

“These are- these are human history books I’d’ve never hoped to have ever held!” He looked up. “How did you get your hands on these?”

Tobias nudged at Claire. “Claire here helped with that. Who knew it was so easy to break into America’s greatest and oldest library?”

Blinky narrowed his eyes.

“We’ll return ‘em, so don’t worry, Blue,” NotEnrique reassured.

Aaarrgghh then took the opportunity to hold Blinky in a hug. “Happy?” he asked.

Though surprised by the sudden action, Blinky nodded. “Of course!”

“Yay!” Aaarrrgghh exclaimed as his smile grew bigger, embracing the Troll with pure joy.

As the hug grew deeper, the children joined in, along with NotEnrique and Chompsky.

Blinkous Galadrigal could not have been anymore happier with this change in their dynamic, and his love for his greatest companion and his new friends grew even stronger that night.

(They were hugging like that for a while. Draal passed by and, looking left and right, quickly joined for about a second and then sprinted away before anyone noticed.

Meanwhile, poor Jim was out with a high fever, absent for the activity he had been looking forward to.

But then everyone decided to do the play again the next week, this time doing it in front of all of Trollmarket. Both Jim and Blinky couldn’t be any more happy with this turn of events.)


End file.
